


Revenge is Bitter

by knaveofmogadore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, leaving for the titan army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Ethan leaving for the titan army. Luke left amd Travis isn't ready for him to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Bitter

****

Luke had just left. Luke had just left _him_. Ethan’s hands shook as he packed his stuff into a backpack. It was depressingly meager, not even filling up half the bag. He resolved to fill the rest up with food. Ethan was almost out the door when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around, then blinked, surprised. It was Travis, distinguishable from his brother only by that miniscule nick in his eyebrow. 

“what do you want?” 

    Ethan’s tone was bitter, angry. Travis frowned, looking almost…sad, maybe more forlorn. After a few moments of silence, Ethan huffed and walked out of the cabin into the moonlight. Barefoot, in his pajamas, with his hair mussed up in every direction Travis followed him. It was another twenty feet before Ethan realized and scowled, whirling around to face him.

“You can’t…”

“I know.” Travis interrupted. “I know that I can’t stop you from doing this, I get why you guys have some vendetta against your mom and my dad and everyone else up there.”

“but then…”

  Travis held up a finger for silence, and Ethan’s mouth snapped closed with a click.

“but,” Travis swallowed thickly and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more. “but, that doesn’t mean i can’t say goodbye. Because dammit to Hades Ethan, I’m going to fucking miss you.” 

He steeled himself, taking a deep breath before walking those few steps forward. He crushed Ethan’s wiry frame to his slightly shorter one, counting one, two, three shaky breaths before Ethan hugged him back. He stroked Travis’s hair, Travis clutched to the back of Ethan’s shirt. He set his chin on the top of Travis’s head, contemplating. He noted that Travis smelled like leather.

“you know you could…”

“I can’t come with you Ethan.”

Ethan scowled again. “Will you ever stop interrupting me?”

“Sorry, force of habit.”

Travis felt more than heard Ethan chuckle, Ethan’s chest shaking against his cheek. He noted that ethan smelled like rain. He allowed himself a few more moments to smile against it before pulling away. Their hands dropped to their sides, the two boys faced each other. Travis was the first to turn away, with his back to the other boy he blinked away tears no one could see. Ethan reached for him, then stopped, his hand hovering in the air.

“You should go before this gets any harder.” 

Travis rubbed at his forearm and stared straight ahead at the Hermes cabin. His cabin, the one that’s lost the most campers so far. A tear streaked down his cheek. His voice was raspy yet strong.

“Go Ethan, fix this. Bring them home.” His voice cracked on the last word, his hands shaking worse than Ethan’s. Travis stuffed them into the pockets of his sweatpants.

Ethan dropped his hand and turned away, trying to burn away that nagging sadness with the anger he had felt less than ten minutes ago. Swallowing, he made sure his voice would stay steady before he spoke

“Goodbye Travis, I’ll try.” With that, Ethan walked off into the night. 

Travis walked the other way until he came to the cabin door, gripping the door frame in a death grip in the effort not to turn around one last time. In the end, he chanced one last look over his shoulder, but Ethan was already gone out of sight.  



End file.
